Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Black Ops
Call of Duty: Infinite Alliance is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision. It is the sixteenth primary installment in the Call of Duty series and is for release worldwide for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on November 14, 2019. The game is a crossover between Hasbro's Transformers, G.I. Joe, My Little Pony, and Tonka toy-lines. The campaign features the characters from the television series Transformers: Prime, G.I. Joe: Renegades, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic joining forces with Tonka, which is portrayed as an elite milltary force in a battle for the Solar System, which the Settlement Defensive Economy (SDE), a hostile force who, the Decepticons, and Cobra are the main antagonists, are attempting to take over. Development on Infinite Alliance began in 2017. Several voice actors from Transformers: Prime, G.I. Joe: Renegades, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic reprised thier roles respectively. The game also features the voices of Stephen Amell, Kevin Conroy, Michael J. Fox, Shawn Ashmore, and James Marsden. Infinite Alliance has a director's cut which features additional cutscenes and extras. Gameplay Similar to the previous games in the series, Infinite Alliance is a first-person shooter. Campaign Multiplayer Terrorcons Plot Campaign Characters and settings Infinite Alliance takes place in the same community as the television series Transformers: Prime, G.I. Joe: Renegades, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare: The game is set six years after the events of Infinite Warfare as Earth has still been stripped of its natural resources as a result of population growth and industrial expansion, prompting the nations of the world to unite and form the United Nations Space Alliance (UNSA), a political organization that handles matters related to trade, travel, land claims and all efforts relating to human space colonization. The residents of Earth rely on colonies established elsewhere in the Solar System in order to mine planets and asteroids for resources. The value of these outposts, however, attracts militant radicals who seek to control them; an action which could place the countries of Earth in a very unfavorable position. In response, the UNSA is defended by the Solar Associated Treaty Organization (SATO), a coordinated military structure that defends Earth and the UNSA's holdings. A group of Extra-Terrestrial beings resembling vehicles with monster truck tires are called "Vehiclians" from the planet called Vetrax, who were fighting a war for control over the planet. However, the war began to consume Vetrax, and as a result, the Vehiclians were forced to leave their world for a billion years. Following their arrival on Earth, SATO joined forces with the Vehiclian Resistance and rebranded as Tonka. However, prior to the events of the game, a new hostile faction emerges, known as the Settlement Defense Economy (SDE), which consists of former members of Settlement Defense Front (SDF), which consists of insurgents that broke away from the United Nations Space Alliance during a war of secession, and the Vehiclian Terrorist. Following years of a troubled stalemate with the Economy, relations have deteriorated to a point where the entire Solar System is poised on the brink of war. As newly appointed Captain of the USNA warship USS Reyes, Commander Joesph "Tonka Joe" Blackstone (Stephen Amell), a Tier 1 Special Operations pilot of the Special Combat Air Recon (SCAR), is tasked to lead a crew to defeat the Settlement Defense Economy on Earth with his Tonka Vehiclian partner Axle Supreme (Kevin Conroy). Plot Terrorcons Characters Plot Development Release Director's Cut Downloadable Content References Category:Call of Duty Games Category:2019 video games Category:Activision Games Category:First-person shooters Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games